The present invention relates generally to the wrapping of a floral grouping with a wrapper and crimping at least a portion of the wrapper about the stem portion of the floral grouping whereby the crimped area of the wrapper is bound together with a bonding material and wherein a portion of the wrapper is detachable from the portion of the wrapper left wrapped about the floral grouping.